criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Of Death
Mountain Of Death is the eleventh case of Darkness And Light and the eleventh in Central Africa. Plot As the team reached Mt. Kilimanjaro for the final challenge before the finale, they scaled the mountain for any dangerous signs. They found the body of Ringo Mabele, an immigrant they knew from a previous investigation in Lubumbashi. They tried to find evidence but only found a keychain and a paddle. The keychain revealed that Miguel Miwi was near the mountain and he told that he was seeing the mountain on a excursion. He also told that the challenge folks were camping in a tent. In the tent, they found a stove and a shovel. The stove led to Rita Madiata who told she only saw the victim during when she was seeing the competition. The shovel was revealed to be of Teo Mba, who told he was cheering the people up. The paddle revealed that the killer was having mountain-survival gear and the victim's body revealed that the killer had ate canned rations. After the team watched on the mountain challenge, in which Giuletta won the challenge, Brian dreamily commented that he did not know she was so good at skiing. They then checked the skating rink, where they found a bottle of grape juice and a scarab. The grape-juice bottle was revealed to be of Alicia Cassidy, the Australian candidate and the scarab turned out to be of their old acquaintance Armaan Barzani. Alicia told them that she was injured during the competition and Armaan told them that he was happy to see them. They then went to see the tents again, where they found a broken photograph, a necklace and a brass sculpture. The photo revealed that Rita and the victim knew each other; the necklace was revealed to be a memento of Miguel's late wife and the brass sculpture revealed the killer knew how to kindle a fire. They went down to the crime scene to check for clues and found a decorative fountain, a pen and polish for shoes. The fountain was revealed to be a gift from Alicia who told she was dating the victim; the pen was of Armaan who told he had got it as a gift from his father and the victim was trying to steal it and the shoe-polish was revealed to be Teo's who told he bought it from the victim. After finding some more clues, it was revealed that the killer was Rita Madiata. Rita told them that she knew the victim from childhood. The victim always used to get Rita and her late brother Boris drunk. One of these nights, he succeeded and managed to take some revealing pictures of Rita. He was threatening her to have an intimate relationship with her, or else he would leak those photos. Rita snapped and killed the victim by rolling down a rock onto him. Judge Gilbert sentenced her to 8 years in prison. After the investigation was done, Isabella and the player immediately rushed to the tents for signs from Charon. They found a bundle of files which revealed that the plan was to spread flames on the finale in Lusaka and run with a mysterious painting named Misty Eyes. The player and Isabella incredibly confused by this; checked the rink once again in which they found a pair of shoes which belonged to Aspen who told he had forgotten them . Finding this very suspicious they immediately set up a path to Lusaka for the finale. Summary Victim: * Ringo Mabele (found crushed by rock) Murder Weapon: * Rock Killer: * Rita Madiata Suspects Miguel Miwi Old Man Profile Attributes: * The suspect has mountain-survival gear. * The suspect ate canned rations. * The suspect knew how to kindle a fire. Rita Madiata Victim's Sister Profile Attributes: * The suspect has mountain-survival gear. * The suspect ate canned rations. * The suspect knew how to kindle a fire. Teo Mba Victim's Fan Profile Attributes: * The suspect has mountain-survival gear. * The suspect ate canned rations. * The suspect knew how to kindle a fire. Alicia Cassidy Profile Attributes: * The suspect has mountain-survival gear. * The suspect ate canned rations. * The suspect knew how to kindle a fire. Armaan Barzani Egyptian Candidate Profile Attributes: * The suspect has mountain-survival gear. * The suspect ate canned rations. * The suspect knew how to kindle a fire. Killer's Profile * The killer has mountain-survival gear. * The killer ate canned rations. * The killer knew how to kindle a fire. * The killer has the bloodtype O-. * The killer is female. Crime Scenes